1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a variable floor height telescopic multi-staged spectator seating system usable in a theater, an athletic stadium or the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a variable floor height telescopic multi-staged spectator seating system of the foregoing type including a plurality of movable platforms each having a variable floor height.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical conventional movable platform type spectator seating system is disclosed in an official gazette of Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication NO. 63-171561. According to this prior invention, the spectator seating system includes a plurality of movable platforms arranged in the spaced relationship as seen in the upward and downward directions, and one end of each movable platform is secured via a support arm to a support column adapted to be raised up and lowered by a raising and lowering power cylinder to change the floor height of each movable platform as desired. In addition, a tilting power cylinder is operatively connected to the support arm so as to change the tilting angle of the support arm in order to assure that the height of an upper movable platform as measured from a lower movable platform is kept constant with respect to all the movable platforms. However, this conventional spectator seating system has problems as noted below. One of the problems is that it is impossible to individually change the floor height of each movable platform. The other problem is that the floor height changing mechanism arranged for each movable platform is complicated in structure and requires a large space for mounting it in the spectator seating system.